


Breath

by Alexwritesfics



Series: Alex's Drabble Challenge [5]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, beginning of relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexwritesfics/pseuds/Alexwritesfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy and Thomas take things to the next level, and Thomas shows a decidedly softer side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from Mr-barrows-cup-of-tea. Some Halloween cheer for you that has really nothing to do with Halloween. I hope I did alright. Enjoy! x

He'd been confident at first, acting like was completely happy with taking the lead. A little desperate with his touches and kisses, as if it had been a while. But that was alright with Andy.

Andy felt a little out of his depth at times with Thomas Barrow. Thomas was intense and all-consuming, devastatingly handsome, sharply perceptive and someone that Andy thought would never find his way into the footman's bed. And yet - here they were. Snogging like there was no tomorrow with Thomas on top, both still clothed for now. _Christ,_ it was almost too good to be true. Thomas' magical hands were splayed all over Andy, roaming and touching and setting Andy's body alight.

Thomas' mouth was filthy and his blue eyes were bright, clearer and more beautiful than Andy had ever known them to be. He already looked much younger and happier like this, which Andy was ecstatic to see - the underbutler had looked so upset lately. He removed Andy's clothes with ease and prowess, pausing to place a lingering, suggestive kiss against one of Andy's nipples. Andy shivered slightly and couldn't help but blush at all the attention he was recieving, biting his lip. The warm weight of Thomas on top of him was nothing short of bliss. Already Andy's chest was heaving, and it was getting increasingly harder to catch his breath.

But he didn't want to simply lie back and let Thomas - still clothed at this point in the proceedings - do all of the work. He wanted to show Thomas just how serious he was about all of this. From the moment they'd first met, Andy had felt drawn to Thomas. And now Andy finally had the underbutler like this, he wanted him in other ways, too. He wanted them to be together.

And Thomas was the most beautiful man Andy had ever seen - mature and sophisticated, far more handsome than any of Andy's other encounters. Andy wanted to see him let go and feel like he didn't have to impress anyone. Andy was already in awe of him, after all.

Andy gasped in shocked delight as he felt Thomas begin to suck at his neck, his mouth hot, wet and tantalising, but Thomas promptly stopped when he felt Andy's hand fall to the buttons of his shirt.

'Um, m-may I?' Andy murmured, unsure of what else to say. He blushed at the sound of his own voice, as if it had a chance of spoiling the moment forever.

Thomas pulled back slightly so Andy could see his expression, and nodded. He looked... More flustered than before.

Andy inclined with his head for Thomas to get up from the bed, not trusting himself to speak again, and Thomas complied, looking rather befuddled just then. He stood up obediently. Andy followed suit, feeling painfully self-conscious due to his nudity, but happy to take in the full-length image of Thomas, fully clothed but with his erection obvious between his legs.

Andy started carefully, albeit a little clumsily - he hadn't had years of experience as a valet like Thomas, after all - but he tried not let it get to him so much. He wanted to take this slowly, he wanted to savour the experience of undressing his newfound lover. He'd never be able to do this for the first time ever again, so he aimed to make every moment of it count. Thomas sighed a little as Andy pulled his braces down, trembled a little as his shirt finally fell away. He stayed right where he was, not interfering or taking the lead at all anymore. The only thing he did to speed up the process was take off his own undershirt, blush now apparent from his face to his chest. Andy wanted to see Thomas' expression and gauge his reaction, but the footman was too lost in the sight of Thomas' bare chest, how broad Thomas' shoulders were, the coarse, dark hair on Thomas' torso. Andy ran his hand through it, delighting in the feeling.

Thomas made a small noise, as if he was about to say something, but he seemed to stop himself before it happened. Andy finally looked up, and saw Thomas' slightly worried expression. It was upsetting to see, to think that Thomas ever had to be insecure of what Andy thought of him, but part of Andy was happy that Thomas was letting his emotions be clear to the outside world for once.

Andy leaned over to kiss that worried expression away and Thomas melted, wrapping his arms around Andy. He was still shaking, and his breathing was slightly erratic. His hands slipped with purpose to Andy's buttocks and Andy arched into Thomas' touch, feeling the passion from earlier return with full force.

He struggled with Thomas' trousers and underwear but this time Thomas helped with the process. The offending articles of clothing finally slipped down to the floor and Thomas stepped out of them, exposing his erection. Andy felt another shiver of need run through him. They kissed again, mouths clashing together as Thomas pulled Andy into his arms properly. Andy moaned at the feeling of Thomas' skin against his, rubbing himself against Thomas ever-so-slightly.

But there was one more thing Andy wanted to do for Thomas.

'Thomas...' Andy said against the underbutler's mouth, pushing his lover gently back onto the bed. Thomas looked confused again, though realisation dawned in his eyes as Andy deliberately lowered himself to his knees.

'Andy, I-' Thomas said, but he was cut off when Andy finally got a hand on Thomas' erection, giving it a few experimental strokes. Thomas gave his first moan of the night, letting his head fall back. Andy stifled a moan of his own design, loving how full and thick Thomas felt in his grasp.

Andy felt rather nervous - he hadn't done this very often before - but the thrill of being allowed there, between Thomas' gloriously naked legs, made his mouth water.

The footman gave a few experimental licks to the tip and Thomas moaned again, the sound muffled this time - he had a hand clamped over his mouth to stifle any sounds. Andy knew he was just being safe, but part of him was disappointed. He wanted to hear everything Thomas had to offer him.

Andy finally moved to suckle gently at the head of Thomas' length, and Thomas began to shiver, as if trying to stop his hips from bucking upwards. Andy hummed, intoxicated by how he was making Thomas feel, moving to take more of Thomas into his mouth. The footman could feel his own erection throb between his legs, unattended to for now, but he wouldn't give up his current position for anything in the world.

Andy got lost in it, the pleasure of it all. Every gasp, every sigh, every shiver and shake from Thomas was heavenly. Andy had dreamt about this for months, and the activity had turned out to be far better than any of his imaginings. Thomas was somehow needy and vulnerable, at Andy's mercy, and all Andy could do was give Thomas everything he had. He sucked harshly and bobbed his head as Thomas' hips began to rise from the mattress.

Thomas made another sound, more urgent this time, and Andy felt hands move to tug slightly at his curls. Andy sighed in pleasure around Thomas' length, nudging his nose affectionately against the hair at Thomas' base, adoring the feeling of Thomas' fingers in his own hair. Thomas had leaned up slightly, and he was panting in earnest now, hips thrusting upwards in tight but desperate movements.

Andy had waited so long to see Thomas like this, on the verge of coming apart. It was exhilarating and arousing in equal measures to behold.

Thomas gave a surprisingly high-pitched whine, suddenly freezing in place, shuddering as if it was all too much, as if he didn't know what to do anymore. Andy's eyes flicked up from the task at hand, looking into Thomas' lust-glazed eyes, and Thomas opened his mouth in what looked like shock as warmth flooded Andy's mouth.

Thomas gasped again, hips thrusting into Andy's accommodating mouth with abandon. Andy let him take whatever he wanted, committing the taste of Thomas to memory. He moaned as he finally swallowed, taking himself in hand.

Thomas fell back against the bed, shivering.

Andy gave himself a quick few strokes, images filling his mind - the knowledge of what he'd just done, the thought of what there was to come, the thought of being inside of him, the thought of Thomas being inside Andy until they weren't sure where one ended and the other began - before he curled into himself, coming hard.

A warm, sated silence followed.

Andy wiped his hand with a tissue from the box on his bedside table, clambering onto the bed to lay his head on Thomas' chest. The footman felt himself glow - he was finally with Thomas in the way he'd wanted for so long. He only hoped their relationship would further blossom from this experience.

'Andy...' Thomas murmured, kissing the top of Andy's head. He sounded.... Happy. About as happy as Andy felt just then.

Andy felt strong arms wrap around him gently, pulling him close. He felt himself falling asleep to the sound of Thomas' breathing return to normal. _In-and-out, in-and-out..._

Thomas had been worth the wait.


End file.
